Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for facilitating sharing and storing of data among wireless communication devices operating in a common network environment. Typically, during the course of interaction with other devices over the network, a user of a requesting device may want to access the file system of a host device. Alternatively, the user may want to access the contents of other storage devices mounted to the host, including mass storage devices (MSDs), internal data stores and or other storage mediums. Unfortunately, there is no convenient mechanism for supporting the seamless sharing of file systems or the mounting/unmounting of storage among devices over a wireless communication network.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for convenient, effective way to enable wireless communication devices to mount and/or unmount one or more storage devices to facilitate data sharing.